


Discussions

by Runie (Runic)



Series: "We Do Not Work at a Strip Club" [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chef Loki, Family, Intersex, Intersex Loki, M/M, Other, Parent Loki, Parent Thor, Restaurant Owner Thor, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki have been dating for six months, but still have not slept together. The last thing Thor wants to do is pressure Loki into something he's not ready for, but he can't shake the feeling that something is off with their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I took forever with this one. I promised it to you guys months ago. But between moving, having half the doc delete itself, and researching something every other sentence, I completely underestimated how long this story was going to take me. But it's finally done!
> 
> I want to give a huge thanks to Umakoo for helping me with the translations, and to Bats for betaing and listening to my crazy rants while I read five million articles about intersex peoples.

Sif watches as Thor’s broad frame slumps forward until his forehead hits against the bar top. A groan, not unlike a dying animal, comes from her boss and echoes around the front area of _Valhalla._ “Still haven’t slept together then?” she asks, going back to the order sheet from their brewery.

The main reason Valhalla has become so popular is that, thanks to Thor’s association with Tony Stark (and the eccentric’s decision to invest in both businesses), they had opened their own brewery which specialized in mead. The food had already been bringing in a crowd, but the mead added to the interest, people curious to see what all the fuss is about. Both alone were enough to bring many of them back, but, when coupled with Thor and Volstagg’s infectious joy, Fandral’s charm, and her own wit, Valhalla is now, as one customer put it, ‘an experience that must be had, or else your life is meaningless.’

Thor turns his head, letting out little puffs of air as his hair falls across his mouth. He is giving Sif his most pitiful pout, but after years of friendship, Sif is completely immune to it. She simply taps her pen on top of his head sharply. “Your butt is in my way.”

With an exaggerated sigh, Thor lifts himself up. “What am I doing wrong, Sif? I mean, we’re great in every other area, but as soon as things get heated, he stops it. And that’s fine,” Thor is quick to explain. “I don’t want to push him into anything he isn’t ready for, but I really wish he’d talk to me. If he’s not interested in sex, that’s fine too. I like him, and there are ways to work with that. But not if he doesn’t tell me!” Thor sighs, clearly frustrated. “I just feel like there’s something I’m not giving him, and eventually it’s going to end up ruining everything.”

“Maybe he’s waiting for you to bring it up,” Sif tells him as she jots down a few notes to the brewery manager. “Maybe he’s demi, you know, only interested in sex if it’s a committed relationship.”

“I thought that’s what we had.” Thor continues to pout like the grump he is.

“No matter how long this conversation goes on, my advice is going to be the same: talk to him.” Sif finally looks up from the paper, her face softening. “But you know I’m still here if you need to talk about it, right?”

Thor manages to brighten a bit at that. “Thanks, Sif.”

There’s silence between them as they both go back to work. Sif waits until she is done with the order before she inquires, “When was the last time you went six months without sex anyways?”

Thor’s face scrunches up at the unpleasant memory. “Járnsaxa,” he answers, not needing to expand the explanation.

“Ooo,” Sif breathes in sharply, visibly wincing. She had seen bad breakups before - she is friends with Fandral after all - but Thor and Járnsaxa had been on a whole new level. It had been so bad, that her name is still used between the employees to reference overly unreasonable customers. Despite that she was, in Sif’s modest opinion, a complete and total bitch, it had taken Thor quite a long time to get over her.

From across the dining area, both Fandral and Darcy look up in terror. “I heard Járnsaxa. Please tell me she’s not making an appearance anytime soon,” Fandral pleads with them.

“No, wait,” Darcy interjects. “She totally should. Just think of what would happen if she met Loki.”

Thor and Sif turn to each other, staring for a moment before they both answer with over exaggerated shudders. “Yeah, let’s keep that from happening.”

Heimdall walks in as Darcy is opening her mouth to retort, and cuts her off with a, “Get back to work.”

Darcy pouts for a brief second, and then as soon as Heimdall’s back is turned, begins making mimicry gestures. Heimdall turns back around just before setting into the short hallway to the office, and points two fingers at his own eyes before pointing them at Darcy in a silent, ‘I’m watching you.’

Darcy holds up her hands in surrender, but from the bounce in her step, obviously considers the slight upturn of Heimdall’s lips her triumph for the day.

/

Ian practically jumps out of his own skin when Loki is suddenly right next to him. “What are you doing?” Loki snaps, staring down at the food Ian is cooking distastefully.

“Ah, sorry,” Ian stammers. “I’ve never actually made this before.”

Loki sighs and shakes his head. “Next time, tell me and I will teach you. As for this…” Loki trails off as he studies the disaster more closely, “…it is not completely hopeless. Your main problem is that it is drying out. Add more broth.”

Ian does as instructed, holding his breath. It doesn’t take long before the food actually beings to look edible again. A “wow,” slips out of his mouth.

“Onions,” is Loki’s response.

“What? Oh!” Ian takes the pan next to him, the one with the caramelizing onions, and adds it to the dish. “Ah, thanks, Loki.”

Loki nods sharply. “Do not waste my time, or our food. The next time you do not know something, say so,” he instructs before walking back to his own station.

‘What was that?’ Darcy mouths, eyes wide as she stares after their boss.

Ian shrugs and shakes his head. ‘No idea,’ he mouths back.

‘Was he just nice?’

“I can see you two,” Loki informs them, glaring at them from across the kitchen. “I know you have a better use for your time.”

“Yes, sir,” they both respond, refocusing on the food they are preparing.

“Lording your power again, Loki?” Jane asks as she steps into the kitchen. She looks frazzled as she ties her hair back and puts on her apron.

“You’re late,” is Loki’s answer.

“I know. I’m sorry. My car wouldn’t start.”

“Again?”

Jane sighs heavily and tries to brush it off. “What do we have tonight?”

“Chicken-“

“Hey!” Darcy interrupts. “How come you don’t give her shit when she’s late, but you practically flay me alive when I do?”

“One,” Loki starts, holding up a finger, “when Jane is late, it is because of circumstances beyond her control. When you are late, it is because you are being irresponsible. Two,” Loki snaps as Darcy’s mouth opens to protest, “I like Jane more than you.”

“Aw, that’s sweet, Loki.”

Darcy points her spatula at Loki. “You heard him!”

“I did,” Ian tells her patiently. “I’m not surprised.”

Darcy throws her hands up with a huff. “You are all terrible people.”

“Are they picking on you?” Fandral asks, stepping into the kitchen to pick up an order. He stops to place a quick kiss on Darcy’s cheek. “It’s all right, I still love you.”

“Thank you! At least someone here is still a gentleman.”

/

Sif sighs and shakes her head as she walks into the parking lot. “Again?”

Jane, who had been busy kicking her tires and therefore did not see Sif coming, looks up, clearly startled.

“That’s the third time this month,” Sif continues as she comes up beside the other woman.

“Yeah.” Jane slumps against the car, hugging it as she rests her cheek against the driver’s side window. “But she’s my baby.”

Sif rolls her eyes. “You’re only calling it that because you know getting a new car means dipping into the money you’ve been saving up for your kitchen renovation.”

“Double ovens! Marble countertops! Extension!” Jane huffs in frustration, throwing her arms up. “My dream kitchen, Sif. Why must everything get in the way?”

“Because life,” is Sif’s simple answer. “Come on, it’s four in the morning. You won’t be alive to enjoy your dream kitchen if you keep this up. I’ll take you home.”

Jane sighs heavily, but relents with a shallow nod. “Thanks, Sif.”

“You want me to take you car shopping Wednesday?” Sif asks as she holds the passenger door of her car open for Jane.

“You’re not letting me get out of this, are you?”

“Nope,” Sif answers cheerfully, but in a tone that leaves no room for argument.

/

All night, Thor has been brooding about something. Clearly, something is on his mind, something he needs to discuss with Loki, but refuses to address. The whole situation is maddening, and Loki finally looses it. “Just spit it out!”

Thor looks up at him, a startled look on his face. “What?”

“You have wanted to say something to me all night. Either say it now, or else I’m going home so I don’t have to deal with your moodiness anymore.” Loki crosses his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. “Well?”

Thor takes a deep breath, then another. He is about to take a third when Loki lets out a strangled noise. He is moments from ripping out his hair in frustration…or Thor’s at this point.

“All right, all right,” Thor repeats, trying to calm Loki down. It’s not working. “Loki, I love you.” Immediately, Loki’s heart sinks. He is certain there is a ‘but’ coming up that is about to shatter his world.

“But-“ He knew it. “-I’m…I’m afraid there might be something lacking, and maybe it’s just my understand of the situation, but I don’t want to lose you over it,”

Loki’s shoulders slump forward, his whole body crumpling. He wraps his arms around his waist, holding himself up at the last second.

“Loki?” Thor questions, gentle voice full of concern. He is out of his seat in an instant, ready to sweep Loki into that warm embrace if necessary.

“I thought you were about to break up with me,” Loki murmurs.

“No!” Thor answers immediately. Those strong arms wrap around his shoulders, and Loki buries his face against Thor’s neck, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. “I…I was worried if we didn’t talk about this at some point that you might break up with me.” Thor takes another deep breath, thick fingers brushing through Loki’s hair. Loki doesn’t mind waiting for Thor to think on his words now. “Well, we’ve been together for six months now, but we haven’t had sex. The last thing I want to do is pressure you into anything,” Thor is quick to add when Loki stiffens back up in his arms. “I just, I want to talk about it. I like having sex, but if you want to wait, or if you’re not interested, that’s okay. We can come up with something. I just don’t want to be stepping around trying to avoid this anymore. I don’t want something in our relationship that could potentially ruin it, especially if we can talk about it before it gets out of hand.”

After a moment, Loki shoves himself away so that he can look Thor in the eye, those beautiful, earnest, blue eyes. “It is not that I am uninterested,” he says slowly. Loki has never wanted a relationship to work out as much as he had with Thor. In some ways it scares him, but he can imagine having Thor with him for the rest of his life. At some point in that life, Loki is going to have to tell Thor the truth. It might as well be now. At least this way, if Thor freaks out and decides to leave, Loki won’t have gotten himself in too deep...well, at least he’ll be able to get over Thor at some point if he leaves now.

Loki takes Thor’s hand, slowly guiding it down until their intertwined fingers rest on the waistband of Loki’s pants.  “I have been worried how you would react.”

Thor’s brow furrows with concern, but he doesn’t move his hand away, doesn’t even flinch. “Loki, whatever it is, it doesn’t change the fact that I love you.”

“I know.” Loki pauses to place a quick kiss on Thor’s lips. “I love you too, you big oaf.”

This time Loki is the one to take a deep breath before guiding Thor’s fingers. Together they undo the button and zipper of Loki’s pants and slip inside his briefs. Loki can tell the exact moment Thor realizes what he is feeling. Those blue eyes go wide with shock. His hand freezes, but does not pull away. “I was born with a vagina,” Loki says softly, refusing to break the gaze between them. “A vagina,” he repeats, “and an oversized clit. It doesn’t actually function though. I don’t have testicles or anything, so I hope you weren’t – Ah, I’m rambling. How unseemly.”

Thor moves his fingers ever so slightly, causing Loki to jerk and gasp. It has been so long since he last had sex, since Sleipnir was conceived, that the simple touch feels absolutely amazing. “Loki,” Thor breathes out. There is so much wonder and joy in his voice, so much love and acceptance, that Loki would let himself crumble to pieces if it was not for Thor holding him so tightly. “Do you mind me touching you?”

Loki knows he is holding onto Thor’s arms tight enough that he is going to leave bruises, but he doesn’t care. “Thor, if you stop now, I will wear your fingers around my neck as a trophy.”

Thor chuckles softly, erasing whatever tension was left with his easy manner. “Then I will just have to continue,” he jokes before kissing Loki.

Loki moans into the kiss, arms wrapping around Thor’s shoulders to keep him close. He would answer, would threaten Thor with more punishments if he did, but he finds this is a much better use for his lips. He allows himself to melt against Thor, spreading his legs eagerly when Thor sits him on one of the counters, careful not to get too close to the office computer. Thor leaves him only to grab a condom; Loki wraps himself around Thor to keep him from leaving again.

Thor’s cock is large, and wonderful. It fills and stretches Loki in a way he has longed for. When Thor moves inside him, Loki’s mind loses itself to the pleasure, moaning and screaming, letting Thor know how much he loves this.

Loki refuses to let Thor go, even after they have both come. He holds on tight, placing lingering kisses on every bit of Thor’s skin he can reach. “It is 4:15,” he finally says.

“Yes,” Thor answers before returning yet another small kiss. “And?”

Loki hums happily as he nuzzles against Thor’s neck. “Well, I must wake up at 11 to be on time to pick Sleipnir up. Six hours of sleep requires that I am in bed by 5. Now,” Loki purrs, “it is fifteen minutes to your place, meaning…” He trails off, laughing as Thor pulls out and sets Loki back on the ground.

“Meaning we will have half an hour to ourselves,” Thor finishes. He is busy looking for his pants, bending over to present Loki with a rather nice view of his ass.

“Yes,” Loki answers, head tilting as he licks his lips in anticipation. “Let’s see how creative you can get in thirty minutes.”

/

Over the next two weeks, everyone figures out at some point that Thor and Loki are finally having sex, thanks to the fact that every moment of free time they get is spent wrapped around one another. Every moment, that is, that doesn’t cut into their time with Sleipnir. And that isn’t a bad thing at all in Thor’s opinion.

Monday has officially become Thor’s favorite day of the week. It is the one day off Thor allows himself, and it means he gets to spend the evenings with Loki and Sleipnir like a regular family. Tonight, Sleipnir is watching some movie in Finnish, having apparently decided to refuse to speak in English. Loki meanwhile, has stretched out along Thor’s couch, his feet in Thor’s lap. Thor doesn’t mind, the content look on Loki’s face as Thor rubs his feet is well worth it.

“I’m not Sleipnir’s father,” Loki says suddenly.

Thor blinks in surprise, not having expected this to be their topic of conversation for the night.

“Does that surprise you?” Loki asks. His eyes have opened, trying to gage Thor’s reaction. Thor has been with Loki long enough to recognize a test when it is placed in front of him.

“Not really,” Thor finally answers. “I mean, he usually calls you ‘mumma’ when we’re in private.” There is also the fact that Loki has no testicles, but that point is probably better off left unsaid.

Loki makes a noise of agreement. They are still for a minute, the only sound coming from Sleipnir’s movie, before Loki flexes his foot, demanding Thor continue. “I didn’t originally plan on becoming a chef. I had earned my Masters in Law, and was just starting an internship when I met Sleipnir’s father.” Loki turns his head ever so slightly to glance at his son for a moment before continuing. “Sleipnir’s father was an architect, head of a firm we were trying to convince to become clients. Svaðilfari…he took an immediate interest in me. I was naïve and overconfident. I figured if I played along I could wind Svaðilfari around my finger and bring in a large client in my first year.

“As I said, I was overconfident. Svaðilfari played me as I meant to play him. He charmed me, made me feel loved. I had never allowed anyone to…” Loki motions down between his legs, indicating his vagina. “But I thought he loved me, so when he pushed I gave in.” Loki pauses to take a deep breath. “The condom broke, but I didn’t think anything of it; he made me not think anything of it. And when I found out I was pregnant…he was so…gleeful. I knew then something was wrong. The moment I could I left Finland. My parents were opening a new restaurant, _Jotunheim,_ the one my father is still working at now actually, so I joined them here. Svaðilfari didn’t care what I did, so long as his child was taken care of.

“He believes that being a good father amounts to sending a check every month. I don’t actually use it, it all goes into a college fund for Sleip. At least there it can do some good.”

Loki trails off again, watching as Sleipnir claps and laughs along to something that just happened on the TV screen. “A woman came to see me a few months after Sleip was born.” Loki laughs at himself, a mirthless sound that shoots like a jolt through Thor’s core. “That was when I found out the condom didn’t break on its own. Svaðilfari had sabotaged it by using a sewing pin to poke holes in it. He used the same tactic with two of the other interns, who by the way, also had to give up their careers to have Svaðilfari’s children. Angrboda, the woman who visited me, was trying to build a case against him to have him classified as an abuser. The last I’d heard, she’d found twenty-three of Svaðilfari’s children littered across Europe.”

Thor feels his mouth drop open in shock, but finds himself unable to form words. However, even if he had an answer, he does not have time to give it. Sleipnir abandons his movie to pull himself up onto the couch and curls up on Loki’s stomach. “Mistä te puhutte?” he asks in a tone that is both questioning and demanding in only a way a child’s can.

“Sinusta, pikkuinen,” Loki answers, brushing his fingers though Sleipnir’s hair. He hugs his son close as he kisses the top of Sleipnir’s head. Thor has a suspicion that whatever answer Loki gave, he was indicating Sleipnir.

“Miksi?”

“Because, pikkuinen, you are all we ever talk about. And I’ve told you before, it’s rude not to use English when you know Thor cannot understand you otherwise.”

Sleipnir looks over his shoulder at Thor with a huge pout on his face. “But Finnish is better.”

“I know, darling,” Loki soothes, a smile spreading across his lips, that wicked gleam coming back to his eyes. “But unless you want to teach him, I cannot do anything about it.”

Sleipnir practically squeals with happiness as he sits up. “Voinko, Thor? Aion opettaa sinua!” He jabs his finger at the window, then the couch, the door, and the bookcase. “Ikkuna! Sohva! Ovi! Kirjahylly!”

Loki chuckles as he gently takes hold of Sleipnir’s hand, kissing his fingertips. “Slow down, Sleip. Thor will not be able to remember anything if you throw everything at him at once.”

Sleipnir pouts again. “But I want to speak Finnish with Thor!”

Thor reaches out to take Sleipnir from Loki, moving Loki’s feet so there is room in his lap for Sleipnir to sit. “All right, so the couch is ‘soha’?”

“Sohva!” Sleipnir corrects immediately.

“Sohva,” Thor repeats dutifully.

“Make him repeat everything a few times to make sure he remembers the words, Sleip,” Loki instructs. Now that Sleipnir’s attention is fully on Thor, Loki shuts off his movie and turns on the news.

By the time Thor and Loki put Sleipnir down for bed, Thor knows how to say, ‘couch,’ ‘door,’ ‘plate,’ ‘fork,’ ‘potato,’ and ‘gross.’

Loki isn’t all that pleased with the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> “Mistä te puhutte?” / "What are you talking about?"  
> “Sinusta, pikkuinen.” / "You, munchkin."  
> “Miksi?” / "Why?"  
> “Voinko, Thor? Aion opettaa sinua.” / "Can I, Thor? I'm going to teach you!"  
> “ikkuna” / "window"  
> “sohva” / "couch"  
> "ovi" / "door"  
> “kirjahylly" / "bookcase"
> 
> I'm becoming really really attached to Loki and Sleipnir talking to each other in Finnish. It just makes me really happy.


End file.
